Chazz's true feelings
by CTCometfan
Summary: Everyone knew that Jaden and Jesse hit it off right away in the series. What they don't know is the real reason why Chazz decides to duel against Gecko. But when Adrian says something to Chazz to get under his skin; Chazz then starts to realize his true feelings for a certain blue-haired duelist.
1. Something's up

**Chazz's true feelings **

**Rated: **R

**Fandom: **YuGiOh GX

**Pairings: **Spiritshipping (one-sided) Adrian/Jaden/Jesse, & angelshipping

**Warnings: **yaoi, sexual harassment/talk, and language

**Summery: **Everyone knew that Jaden and Jesse hit it off right away in the series. What they don't know is the real reason why Chazz decides to duel against Gecko. But when Adrian says something to Chazz to get under his skin; Chazz then starts to realize his true feelings for a certain blue-haired duelist.

**Disclaimer: **GX and its characters are not mine.

**AN1: **special thanks to my Spiritshipping partner, Solarkitty. She wrote half this story. So this is a late birthday gift for her.

**AN2: **This is my first time writing angelshipping. I hope its okay. And please no flames or negative reviews.

**AN3: **This takes place during the two episodes; _Head in the Clouds_ (third season obviously). It starts out in Chazz's pov, but it switches to normal pov for the rest of the story. And Chazz might be a little OOC. Sorry.

**Chapter one **

**Something's up **

I was sitting on the edge of the cliff, behind the Slifer dorm, as the breeze blew, thinking to myself: Jesse and Jaden, huh? Well…I can't really say anything against their relationship. Jaden seems to be happy with him. So I have no problems as of now. Why should I be thinking about this anyway? I may have liked Jaden a little bit before, but I'm over it now. I'm just glad to see him happy.

As much as I like to see him happy, it's only been a few weeks since the new students came and that school's officially started. Is it wrong for me to point out that their relationship is going too fast? Or is there something else going on, that I don't know about? However, I **did **notice that the Slifer's been on the edge recently, and I'm not sure why. Is it because of the kidnapping of little Truesdale or Hassleberry's condition? No, it's something else, and I have to know why. Maybe I'll ask Alexis, she might know of Jaden's odd behavior.

With that, I got up and started to search for Alexis. I want answers and I want them now. It isn't like Jaden to seem edgy. Is there something he's not telling us? Is something or someone bothering him? I _have _to know what's going on with him.

The first place to look for her would be the Slifer dorms. She was probably hanging out with Jaden and the other guys. I know I haven't been there (or seemed to care) for Jaden in the past; but believe me, I do care a lot about Jaden, more than I care to admit. Okay, that seemed a little too cheesy, even for me. As I neared the dorm, I could hear the rest of the gang talking about that Gecko kid, who was throwing some kind of party. For a brief moment, I wondered what for? I peered around the corner, just in time to hear that rich kid's name, and I'd notice that Jaden had visibly flinch.

Wait, Jaden flinched? Could it have really been at the mention of that guy? What kind of problems could he possibly have from this guy? Well, it seems like I'll find out sooner or later. I decided to listen in on the conversation, to get some more clues why Jaden would flinch at the name of that Gecko.

"Why don't we have a Slifer slumber party?" Syrus suggested.

"Good thinkin', Sy," Jesse said.

"Yeah, we can stay up all night talking about trap cards…"

Alexis (and I both) cringed. "Are you serious?" Took the words right out of me, Alexis, I thought.

"Well, of course he is."

"I don't joke about cards." I saw Jesse snap his fingers.

"Oh crap, I forgot. My cards are at my dorm." Jaden smiled at Jesse.

"You should go and get them. I'm looking forward to duelin', you again, Jess," said Jaden as he smiled up at him.

"Me too, Jay," said Jesse as smiled back at him and walked out of the room.

I stepped away next to the building, so he wouldn't see me and figure out I had been listening in on the conversation. Of course, the real question is how I can ask Alexis for two minutes of her time without looking like I want to ask her on a date. I'm way over her by now. Ever since I had some feelings towards Jaden and realizing I was gay; I have no interest in women. Then it hits me. I casually walked up to the remainder three.

"Oh hey, Chazz," Jaden says cheerfully.

"Hey," I mumbled, as I walked right up to Alexis. "Hey, did you get the invite for that party?" I asked, hopefully sounding like I hadn't listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, but I'm not going. Seems to me he sounds like he a bit of snob to me. Worse than you." I raised my eyebrows. And that was supposed to be comforting?

"Lexi, be nice," said Syrus, making me face him. Was he defending me? He gave me a shy expression. "We're having a Slifer slumber party. You're welcome to join us," he suggested, shyly and blushing a bit.

"I'll think about it. Can I ask you something, Lex?"

"As long as you're not asking for a date," Alexis said with a sigh. I winced. Ouch, that really hurt.

"Actually, no, it's not that, I assure you. It's…much different. Can we talk about it outside?" I tried not to sound too off, but Alexis stared at me for a bit before she answered.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll be right back, guys."

"Okay," said Syrus and Jaden in unison.

Alexis and I walked outside and closed the door behind me. "Lex, I think there's something wrong with Jaden," I said, getting straight to the point. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment on how to answer her, without looking like I'm that worried about the slacker.

"Well, he seems to be on the edge, recently," I confessed.

"Well, Syrus was kidnapped and now Hassleberry's in the infirmary," Alexis explained.

I frowned. I'm not sure, but I know that wasn't the answer I wanted. "Alexis, you know that's not it." I sighed. I might as well let her know that I heard a part of their conversation. "I saw Jaden flinch when he heard Gecko's name. Do you know why?" I asked, finally admitted telling the truth.

"Wait, you were listening in on us?" she demanded.

"That's not the important thing right now. I just want to know why Jaden would flinch at the mention of Gecko's name, and I want to know now."

I continued trying to make it seem like I didn't care too much, but I don't think it got by with Alexis. The way she was looking at me told me she knew I was concerned for Jaden. I looked away so she couldn't read my facial expressions. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I'm starting to get pissed off and worried why she just won't answer me. And being pissed off and worried at the same time is not the best combination for me.

"He didn't tell you? You're his friend after all," Alexis finally said, though her voice was just above a whisper. It was the second time I frowned.

"Just spill it, Alexis," I said, trying not to sound too impatient. But I don't think it was working for me.

Alexis sighed. Was she going to give me a straight answer this time? "He said Adrian was causing a few problems for him earlier, but he said not to worry about it because it wasn't that big of a deal. Now, I'm not so sure whether I should listen to him or if I should worry about him. He really doesn't seem like himself when the subject of Gecko is brought up."

I narrowed my eyes. "Causing what _kind _of problems? He's not-." Then it hit me. "Is he bullying Jaden?" I asked.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Jaden didn't really say it was like that, but I just don't know. I don't even think he's told Jesse yet."

I froze right then and there. If he hasn't even told Jesse yet, than something worse was going on. "Why is he keeping Jesse in the dark? They practically talk about everything now."

"I don't know. Now I'm really starting to think there's a whole lot Jaden isn't telling us. I can't help but worry about him now."

I sighed. Dammit. I'm no closer to finding out what's really bothering Jaden. If he's not talking to Jesse or even Alexis, then he certainly is not going to me. So there's one person we need to ask, and that Adrian Gecko himself.

"So what do you plan to do, Chazz?" asked Alexis. I turned my head to look at her.

"I think it's time I confront the source of the problem himself," I declared. Alexis's eyes widened.

"You don't mean - but what if Jaden's right and you shouldn't make a big deal out of it?"

"You _did_ see him flinch, right? I know there's something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is, whether he likes it or not." Alexis then smiled at me. "What?"

"I didn't know you cared for Jaden. That's so unlike you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it might be news to you, Lex. But you said it yourself, I'm still his friend. He deserves to be in a relationship with Jesse, without having to lie about certain things."

Alexis nodded in agreement. "I guess if you find out the truth, you should go ahead and start now." I nodded.

"Exactly what I plan to do."


	2. The Bargain

**AN : **as usual, half the chapter goes to Solarkittygirl (you may notice I added a whole lot of stuff from our original).

**Warnings: **just mainly a lot of sexual talk. and Spiritshipping has a big part in this.

* * *

**Chapter two **

**The bargain**

While Chazz and Alexis were talking about God knows what; Jaden meanwhile, was pacing back and forth. Syrus was sitting on the couch in their common room space. It's been a long time since the young blunette saw his best friend this nervous.

"Jay, will you stop pacing? It's giving me a headache," said Syrus. Jaden paused and looked at his best friend.

"Sorry Sy. I just don't know what's taking Jesse so long to get his cards," he answered. Syrus shrugged, not missing the slight panic in his friend's voice.

"He could've stopped by the party to see what's going on," he suggested.

"I dunno, but I'm getting restless," Jaden said. _Yeah, I can see that, _Syrus thought to himself.

"We should just wait for him a little longer," said Syrus, "he may be back in a minute or two." After a few more minutes, Alexis came back inside. "What did Chazz want?" Syrus asked, not looking at Jaden. He could feel him getting antsy again.

Alexis shrugged. "He just wanted a talk with Gecko -." She caught Jaden flinch at his name. She frowned. Maybe Chazz was right. Something was definitely going on. Syrus rolled his eyes.

"Probably going over to argue who was the richer one." Jaden stood up again.

"Can we go look for Jesse now? It's been at least 20 minutes since he's left."

"He has been gone for awhile, hasn't he?" said Alexis.

"Shouldn't we just wait for a few more minutes though?" Syrus suggested. Jaden shook his head.

"I'm worried about him, Sy. I need to know if he's alright. I'm gonna look for him."

"B-but Jaden-!" Syrus cried as he stood up. But it was too late, because Jaden already went rushing out the door in search for his boyfriend.

On his way to the blue dorm, Jaden nearly ran into Chazz. "Hey, watch where you're going, slacker," Chazz snapped. Jaden stopped.

"Sorry Chazz, I didn't see you there," the brunette apologized. Chazz calmed down somewhat. Now it was his chance to talk to Jaden and maybe get the answer he was looking for.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jaden blushed a little.

"I was going to look for Jesse. He's been gone for awhile, and I was starting to get worried." Chazz's eyes widened.

"You mean he's not back yet?"

Jaden shook his head. "I have no idea where he could be. It's not like him to just go off and not come back for any reason." Okay, that was not the answer Chazz was looking for.

"You think he might've stopped by the party?" Chazz asked.

Jaden frowned. "No. He said he didn't want to go. He would've sent me a message if he was. It's not like him to not keep contact." Chazz frowned. Was Gecko going after Jesse now?

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go find him. See ya later, Chazz," Jaden said, as he started walking away and frantically looking for a sign of Jesse.

Jesse had been gone too long to grab his deck from his room. As the male's blue dorm came into view, Jaden stopped a minute to catch his breath. It gave him a minute to think things clearly. He really didn't want anyone to worry about him. It's really only been a couple of times that Gecko had sexually harassed him. He didn't want to make it a big deal, unless Gecko's done something to Jesse now. Which could've been the reason why Jesse had been gone for so long. Jaden's eyes widened as he realized that could've been exactly what happened. Now his worry for his boyfriend grew even stronger. What if that _had _been the case?

Jaden bit his lip with worry. Again, he sprinted off to towards the blue dorm's front entrance, hoping to God that wasn't the case and Jesse was just taking his damn time and worrying the shit out of everyone. Once he was inside, Jaden didn't get ten feet from the entrance hallway, he heard his name being called. And it wasn't Jesse's voice either. Jaden cringed; realizing who the voice belonged to. He slowly turned around, and sure enough, standing only a couple feet from him was Adrian Gecko.

"Where's Jesse?" Jaden demanded right away. He wanted to end being near Adrian as quickly as possible. Adrian however, just shrugged.

"I don't know where Andersen is. He's not at the party, because I was just there," he replied, calmly.

"You bastard, you did something to him, didn't you?" Jaden accused angrily. Adrian glared at him.

"You should learn how to talk to your superiors, Slifer." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, your money thing doesn't bother me at all. You're probably, what, a _little _richer then Chazz?" Jaden smirked. Adrian narrowed his eyes. Oh that does it. No one insulted him and got away with it.

"You know, I haven't touched your _precious_ boyfriend. But I was coming to see you," Adrian smirked. "And since everyone's at the party, they're not going to hear you. And just for that insult, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Jaden gulped silently at his sickening smirk, but tried to stay confident. "Well, you're shit out of luck, Gecko. Leave Jess and me alone." Jaden turned around and started walking away quickly and stopped abruptly when he felt Adrian's hand take hold of his wrist in an iron grip. "H-hey, let go of me!" Jaden demanded, as he tried to get his arm free.

Adrian's smirk widened. "I don't think so. You and me, we're gonna have a lot of 'fun' together." Jaden gulped and tried harder to struggle away from his grasp, but to no avail.

"No! You're not going to take that away from me!" Jaden blurted out in a panic, but froze, when he saw the sadistic gleam in Adrian's eyes.

"So you _are _innocent, aren't you? Well then, this makes it more fun…for me that is."

"N-No! Let me go!" Jaden's struggle became more frantic, but no matter how hard he tried, the brunette couldn't escape his grasp.

Jesse was in his room, just grabbing his overnight stuff and his cards, when he heard the commotion from the dorm's entrance hallway. Suddenly Ruby popped up on his shoulder, mewing and looking worried.

"What is it, Ruby?" he asked. But someone else answered for him.

"…Let me go! Please stop!" Jesse froze. That was Jaden's voice, he was sure of it. And it sounded like he was in trouble.

"Why should I?" Adrian pinned both of Jaden's wrists above his head and pinned his body to the wall. Jaden swallowed in fear. This wasn't going to be good for him.

"Stop! Let me go! Please!"

Adrian leaned in, smirking. "You know you can't win this game. You don't know where Andersen is, and everyone else is busy dueling. You're all mine. So just give it up, already. There's no point."

"N-no!" Jaden tried to get his wrists free, but they wouldn't budge. He whimpered as Adrian leaned in closer to him, inches away from his vulnerable lips and neck.

"HEY! Get your filthy hands off of my boyfriend, you fucking bastard!" the European shouted, standing on the stairs, and looking pissed.

"JESSE, help!" Jaden cried in panic, giving his boyfriend a pleaded look.

Adrian growled with annoyance. Shit, Andersen was here. But then he smirked, getting a sadistic idea. "You're a little late, Andersen." Jesse was about to run and pull Adrian off of his innocent boyfriend, when suddenly Adrian forced his lips onto Jaden's pure ones. Jesse froze, his body going into shock.

Jaden's eyes widened with shock and horror. And he tried pulling away, but Adrian's other hand kept a tight grip on his jaw, forcing him to stay in place as he continued kissing him. _Mm, Yuki's lips are so soft, pure, and innocent. Just how I like them, _Adrian thought to himself. He thought Jaden's lips tasted better when he knew that his boyfriend was watching him, stealing the Slifer's first kiss.

Chazz walked into the front door of the obelisk dorm and stared at the sight in front of him. Gecko had Jaden pinned against the wall, and was kissing him. He noticed Jesse was a few feet away, on the stairs, his body frozen to the ground; pale as a ghost, and with horror written all over his face. The black Slifer glared at Adrian.

So this is why Jaden seemed on the edge recently, and would flinch every time someone said Gecko's name. The Slifer was being sexually harassed by that jerk. Then why wouldn't he tell Jesse or anyone for that matter? Had Gecko been threatening him as well? Chazz cleared his head. There was no time to think. He had to get Jaden away from Adrian and fast.

Jaden whimpered, feeling Adrian's tongue starting to slide into his mouth, when all of a sudden, Adrian was knocked over by ha force that came out of nowhere. Jaden sunk to his knees, trembling from Adrian's actions.

Chazz growled angrily at Adrian, who was pinned underneath him. "You touch him again, Gecko, and I swear you'll regret it," he snapped, threateningly. Jaden trembled, still feeling the ghosts of touches where Adrian had forcefully held and kissed him.

Adrian smirked, not bothered at all by Chazz's threat. "Why don't you try me, Princeton? If I wanted, I could have both Jaden and Andersen," he snickered.

Jaden flinched at the comment, and Chazz growled even deeper. "You won't lay a finger on either of them, you bastard!"

"You can't do anything to me. My family's more powerful than your's will ever be," Adrian sneered.

"Is that a challenge, Gecko?" Chazz snapped, staring straight in his cold eyes with fury.

In the midst of their arguing threats, Jesse was over his shock (after witnessing Adrian stealing his boyfriend's first kiss), walked over to Jaden, and pulled the brunette in his embrace. He was a bit surprised that Gecko also wanted to use both him and Jaden. He swore to himself he wasn't going to let Adrian touch his angel again.

"Guys, please stop fighting," Jesse pleaded, as he held Jaden tightly in his embrace, while the Slifer sobbed quietly in his boyfriend's arms. Chazz reluctantly got off of Adrian, but he placed a good distance between the bastard and his friends.

"What do you suggest then, Andersen?" Adrian sneered, once he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. Chazz gave Jesse a curious look. Jaden cringed and shrunk deeper into Jesse's arms and looked up at him to his face contorted with anger towards Adrian.

Jesse thought about it. This plan could be risky. He was putting him and Jaden into unknown danger. But the European trusted Chazz not to let them down. Jesse took a deep breath. "Why don't you guys have a duel?" he suggested, after a long pause.

Jaden stared up at Jesse in surprise. "B-but Jess-!"

"I accept," Chazz said, before Jaden had time to protest.

"Hmm, this could get interesting," Adrian said with a sly smile. "I think I'll have fun tearing Princeton apart. What are the stakes?"

Chazz sneered ruefully. "I win, you leave Jaden and Jesse alone and go your merry way off the island."

"Hmm, that's very bold of you, Princeton, if you're confident enough that I'll lose. And if I win?" Adrian asks, giving the couple a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"You can fuck me all you want, but leave Jaden alone," Jesse declared.

Adrian narrowed his eyes towards Jesse. "So I can't have Jaden either way, huh?"

"I'm just as innocent as Jaden is," Jesse said, quietly. Chazz's eyes widened in shock. Oh hell no, Jesse couldn't do that to Jaden! If Adrian's earlier actions were anything to go by, it would tear the brunette apart! What the bloody hell is that European thinking?

Jaden's eyes widened in horror after hearing Jesse's bargain; "Jess, no! You can't…" Jaden clung to Jesse like a lifeline. "Take it back, Jess…"

Adrian thought about it for a moment, as he watched the two pure duelists. Well, if he couldn't enjoy hurting Jaden physically, then he could still break him emotionally while using Andersen as a personal sex toy. And, wait a second; didn't Andersen just say he was a virgin as well? Well, this was certainly entertaining enough.

"You know, I think I'll enjoy this more, knowing that Andersen's a virgin as well. Once Princeton looses, you won't be able to back out of the deal," Adrian stated, a little too calmly.

Chazz gave Jesse a sharp look, before replying to Adrian: "And just what the hell gave you the idea that I was going to lose, huh?" Chazz said, narrowing his eyes towards Adrian.

"Jess, please don't…" Jaden pleaded, as he stared up into Jesse's emerald eyes hoping to make him go back on the offer.

Jesse softened his gaze towards Jaden, but shook his head, knowing what the brunette was silently asking him to do. "I'm sorry, Jaden. I just don't want him to touch you again. It's the only way to save your innocence."

Jaden tried to fight the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes. "B-but Jess, what about you? You promised your first was going to be me, remember? If Chazz loses this duel…"

Adrian was smiling in victory. He hadn't even touched Andersen yet, and already Jaden was close to his breaking point. It seems that the brunette was really in love with the European and wanted to protect Jesse against him. Chazz on the other hand, couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. If he wasn't angry at Gecko before, then he was certainly pissed at him now. People like Adrian shouldn't be allowed at Duel Academy. He smiled to himself, already forming a back-up plan, should he actually lose to the sadistic bastard. He planned on seeing Chancellor Sheppard to get Adrian kicked out for sexually harassing one of his most precious and prized students.

"You're on, Gecko. No backing out, whatsoever."

Jaden's eyes widened in a panic; "b-but Chazz!" Chazz gave Jaden a caring look.

"No buts Jaden. I'm gonna win this for sure."

"Than what are you waiting for, Princeton? I'm not going to wait until tomorrow night to fuck Andersen's virgin ass," Adrian snipped, impatiently.

Jesse paled. Was Adrian really desperate to get laid or was he truly a sadistic bastard? Chazz glared at Adrian.

"Hold your horses, Gecko. We're dueling outside."

Adrian shrugs. "Good, no spectators other than Andersen and Jaden. Works for me."

"Chazz, are you sure-?"

"Yes, dammit, I'm sure! Quit worrying alright? I'm not going to lose this duel, Jaden," Chazz said, with confidence. Jaden looked down to the ground and nodded, still worried what the outcome of the duel would be. "Especially with Jesse's virginity on the line," Chazz replied calmly and quietly.

Jesse flinched. He really wished they would stop making a big deal out of this. It was starting to make the European feel less secure about his bargain.

"Look, if it helps you any better, it's not like I'm dueling against you," Chazz said, trying to offer some comfort in his distressed friend. Jaden looked back up and over to Chazz.

"Just win for us, alright Chazz?" Chazz simply nodded, but with confidence in his motion.

"You got it."


End file.
